


Early Fall

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain





	Early Fall

……起初不过是一次普通的斗殴。

谁多看了一眼，谁笑得很奇怪，或者谁做了什么下流手势。男孩儿们熟极而流地捉对厮闹，拳脚中夹着怪叫，拐个弯又变成哄笑和喝彩。他照例和茂丘西奥滚成一团，肘弯和膝盖都纠缠着锁死。茂丘西奥扯着他的头发，胸膛紧紧贴住他的后背。提伯尔特躲过一根险些戳进鼻孔的手指，把这团热烘烘的缠人精摔到地上，膝盖顶在茂丘西奥的胸口。

小王子的卷发散了一地，沾满尘土。那张过分白皙的脸笑嘻嘻地仰起来，提伯尔特不喜欢那个表情——他想让茂丘西奥害怕、疼痛、求饶，可他的脸上只有兴奋。提伯尔特伸出一只手去捏他的下颌，却差点被戳瞎了眼睛。茂丘西奥一挺身，并未趁机逃开，却整个人压在了他的身上。

变故就是这时发生的——他甚至比提伯尔特反应更快。意识到那个硌人的玩意儿是什么之后，茂丘西奥刻意磨蹭了两下，满意地发现提伯尔特身体一僵。

“哦——”

骑在他腰上的人懒洋洋地扯着那副公鸭嗓。进入变声期后提伯尔特轻易不愿开口，可另外一个却毫无顾忌，调笑或嘲讽都无法让他收敛，茂丘西奥惯于到处摧残别人的耳朵。提伯尔特猛地把人掀翻，决心在茂丘西奥说出什么之前就打烂这张脸。

可他并没有作声。茂丘西奥躺在地上盯着他，任凭提伯尔特一脚踩在胸口。他双眼发亮呼吸急促，倒像是发现了什么好玩儿的事情。提伯尔特收了点力，他便兴冲冲地跳起来，毒蛇似地盘着他转了一圈。

“来找我啊。”

茂丘西奥的声音很低，只有两个人能听见。等提伯尔特若无其事地拢起衣摆，他已经大踏步转过了街角。

提伯尔特不知道茂丘西奥想做什么。他总是教人头疼，开起玩笑来很认真，认真起来却像是在开玩笑。他不太懂这个，卡普莱家的小少爷接受正统教育，学习美德和无畏。他努力去爱自己的亲人，每天都把荣耀擦得闪闪发亮，别在领口。提伯尔特觉得自己已经足够成熟了，只有奶妈会捧着他的脸，带笑带叹地叫他孩子。

“很多事你还不知道呐，小提伯尔特。”女人把他拥向饱满的胸口，他在挣脱之后才意识到留恋。那个怀抱充满朱丽叶头发上的香气，让少年人困于无法流露的渴望。他是个拥有秘密的人，拥有秘密已经是成熟的开端。

所以提伯尔特不服气地皱起眉头，“别再叫我孩子。”他说，奶妈不以为意地摆了摆手。算不得是嘲笑，却仍然让他心里不舒服。所以提伯尔特决定跟上去，并且成功地瞒过了男孩儿们的视线。

茂丘西奥必然有所图谋。第三次跟着那片紫色衣角转过小巷的时候，提伯尔特已经完全被挑起了兴致。他默不作声地咬紧那个脚步，感觉自己像个厉害的间谍。反派人物最终停在矮墙之前向他招手，气喘吁吁，额角滚下闪亮的汗滴。

“有本事你就进来！”

男孩踩着树干跳了上去，沉闷的坠地声后是一片寂静。提伯尔特听了一会儿就后退两步，站定，助跑，腾身一跃。

——石墙背后是一片葡萄园，已经弥漫开青涩的果味。两个人的响动惊起偷食的鸟，它们去而复返，拍打着翅膀低低盘旋。茂丘西奥跟它们对着叫了两声，险些被砸上一脸鸟粪。

提伯尔特为此感到遗憾。烦人精没有被糊脸，也没有要跟他打架的意思。提伯尔特很确定如果一对一，茂丘西奥只有哭着求饶的份儿，但他总不能有失风度按住就打——风度很重要，他最近才学会这个新词。

“我想吃那个。”

茂丘西奥指着棚架顶端的一串果实。整个园子里大约只有它是成熟的，可它长得太高了，提伯尔特不想让茂丘西奥踩在自己肩膀上摘葡萄，也不愿意踩着茂丘西奥去为他摘葡萄——他毕竟还没有长到能对茂丘西奥的挑衅嘲讽鼓掌的年纪。

他只好随手往头顶上一扯，托着那串半紫半绿的东西递过去，果皮被不均匀的阳光晒得微温，拿得久了，才从里面透出一点凉意。茂丘西奥就着他的手揪下一颗，被酸得皱起了鼻子。

“猫王子，你实在太小气。”

提伯尔特忽然有些提不起劲。收获季前的藤蔓和落叶都堆在角落，被太阳晒得松脆。新近覆上的一层烘得半干，一股清而涩的草味。他靠着一棵大树坐下，拥塞的视野顿时一分为二，半边是棚顶杂乱的藤蔓，半边是秋日的天空。绵羊般的云朵缓慢漂浮着，许久都不动地方……可是人动了。

茂丘西奥跪坐在他的双腿之间，手已经搭在了他的腰上。他们面对面地坐着，像一对亲密的情人。能够这样平和地贴近那双绿眼睛让他觉得有点儿不可思议，直到那只手掀开了他的衬衫下摆，漫不经心地抚过肚脐，又向下探去。

“你做什么！”

提伯尔特惊得差点跳起来，茂丘西奥把他按回去，嬉皮笑脸地扯了他的腰带。

“嘘，嘘——”

茂丘西奥顶着他的额头，力道介乎挑衅和亲昵之间。

“我知道你为什么跟过来。”他说，而提伯尔特粗鲁地抓住茂丘西奥的手。你知道个屁。他用力攥住茂丘西奥，细巧的骨骼硌在掌心里。提伯尔特开始幻想折断它的感觉，那一定很棒。

他本人都不知道自己为什么跟过来。但茂丘西奥就是敢挣脱他的钳制，哪怕他为此扭伤了手腕。温热的指尖蹭过毛发，他抖了一下，可茂丘西奥忽然又抽回了手。

“提伯尔特，你总是干这种事情。……干嘛要把到手的快乐推开？”茂丘西奥的手腕迅速肿胀起来，他换了左手，这一次提伯尔特任凭他拉下自己的裤子。

 

他的性器暴露在空气里，像早些时候一样硬得发痛。茂丘西奥缓慢地握住了它。提伯尔特下意识挺动着腰，又强行止住——他还是第一次在清醒状态下尝到快感，它太多了，而且是不对的。

“不……”

他从齿缝间挤出拒绝，微弱得像一句呻吟。早些时候他浑身燥热地醒来，抓起水杯泼湿了被单。提伯尔特下意识地掩盖了那些痕迹，还没有人发现他做了什么，没人告诉他该做什么。茂丘西奥似乎比他熟练不少，但提伯尔特看得出来，他扁着嘴，鼓起的脸颊底下尽是迟疑。

“你不会还是第一次吧？”

他刻意摆出一副精于此道的模样，“磨磨蹭蹭的胆小鬼，也敢随便说大话？”

茂丘西奥哼了一声。他浓密的眉毛挑起来，手指越捏越紧。在提伯尔特缩起腹部给他一拳之前，茂丘西奥停下动作，慢条斯理地解开了腰带。

毫无疑问，这是一个挑衅。提伯尔特盯着那根东西，忍不住要和自己的比上一番。它们没多大差别，除了颜色更浅一点儿——这不算什么，提伯尔特惯常嘲笑他苍白得像个纸娃娃。他说不上今天有什么不一样的，可茂丘西奥叼住了衬衫下摆，一小截肚皮明晃晃地刺着他的眼睛。

他们都顾不上说话了。两根阴茎被握在一起，茂丘西奥无师自通地在他的顶端划圈。提伯尔特总是撒谎。他半心半意地想着，光是扯平可不行，一座桥是无趣的，老神父的天平端庄得像根木头。他喜爱暴雨胜过露水，比起平地，当然是悬崖更加漂亮，茂丘西奥不在乎自己会不会跌下去。

……他取悦过自己，那是当然的。谁叫姑娘们都嫌他年纪还小。可提伯尔特，他扭着腰，整个人蹭个不停。提伯尔特更有意思。一开始那个沉默寡言的小孩子见风就长，竟然比他还高出半头。他们动用每一个关节跟对方“打招呼”，然而没有一次能比得上今天，鼓噪的血流左冲右突，教他指尖发麻。

“你给自己撸过吗，提伯尔特？”他紧了紧手指，让它们互相挤压。提伯尔特被勒出一声喘息，他假装没听见茂丘西奥的问题，可那小子一如既往开始胡说八道。

“我可是每次都想着你，猫王子，如果你脱光了衣服……”充血的手腕蹭过他的腹肌，很难说哪个更烫。“我还会给你穿上新的。”

提伯尔特只想让他闭嘴。于是他叼住那两片能言善道的嘴唇，毫无章法地啃咬。茂丘西奥的嬉笑声闷闷地滚过喉咙，他狠狠咬了提伯尔特一口，又腻上来尝他的血。

茂丘西奥终于开始动作，他们挤在一起操着他的拳头。指节间的纹路柔和，却过分干燥，疼痛像快感中的沙砾。他还不知道那些更“湿润”的法子，只好不耐烦地收回手去，捏碎了一串葡萄。

婴儿才喜欢粗暴地对待食物。他肯定也干过这事儿，饱满的果实汁水爆裂，滑腻腻滴下他的指缝。有那么一瞬间茂丘西奥觉得它们是活的，自己手上满是透明芬芳的血液。

这感觉叫他兴奋起来，而提伯尔特一脸匪夷所思。碎裂的果肉贴着他的阴茎滑动，颗粒状，微小而又清晰。酸涩的香气逐渐涌上来，跟他在茂丘西奥嘴里尝到的一样。

“你真恶心。”

“你真硬。”

“……操你的。”

茂丘西奥说得没错，他几乎踩在边缘。提伯尔特抓住对方的手，液体亮晶晶地填满了皮革缝隙。茂丘西奥的力气比不上他，可提伯尔特甚至搞不清楚自己是要他停下来，或者要他更快。

“如果你敢弄脏我的衣服——”

他压低声音威胁，却差点儿呛着自己。出人意料地，这一回茂丘西奥没有唱反调，也没有故意拉长时间来折磨他——或许因为他自己也忍不住了。

……倒不是说提伯尔特害怕这个，他随时能拧断另一根小鸡爪子。但“顺从”两个字跟茂丘西奥从来沾不上边儿。一天之前提伯尔特怎么也不会想到，茂丘西奥会趴在他怀里撸着他们的老二，湿漉漉的喘息都喷进提伯尔特的领口。仗着四下无人，他乱七八糟地叫起来，粗糙的尾音小钩子一样往提伯尔特的耳朵里钻。

公平地讲，这对只偷看过姑娘脚踝的男孩儿来说实在是太过分了。提伯尔特有那么一秒觉得自己要尿裤子，血液还没来得及涌上脸部，就转了个头奔向下身。陌生而尖锐的快感几乎让他恐慌，他下意识握紧了茂丘西奥的手，男孩在他耳边发出一声尖叫。

一些黏糊糊的液体打在他的下巴上——这比一记重拳还要带劲儿，提伯尔特醒过神来的时候发现茂丘西奥正没头没脑地往他身上乱蹭，湿润的发梢都抹在他的衬衫上。他们的阴茎还软乎乎地挤在一起，他松开手，茂丘西奥又揉了他两下。

提伯尔特感觉自己取得了胜利，又好像做错了什么事儿。他收回圈住茂丘西奥的双腿，飞快地扯好裤子。酸涩的香气仍未消散，又混入些若有若无的奇怪味道。茂丘西奥倒是一脸没所谓似的，扯着他的衣服下摆擦干了手。

“滋味不错吧，”他咧嘴一笑，仰起脸攀住提伯尔特的腿，“小猫，你要学的还多着呢。”

提伯尔特不知道该摆出什么表情。他的手套粘粘糊糊地卡在指缝里，像一个挣脱不开的吻。男孩想起神父花园里那株有毒的草，他制止同伴翻越栅栏，自己却趁着没人钻了进去。它在一小片土地上张牙舞爪，开着星星点点的花。

“……为什么？”

最后他问，话一出口就开始后悔——这未免太像示弱。茂丘西奥已经骑上了墙头，他晃着一条腿，鞋底沾满泥土。

“因为我想要你呀，猫王子。”

话音落下的时候人影已经消失，提伯尔特瞪着墙上模糊的脚印，决定从另一边翻出去——那时候他还以为，这就是茂丘西奥最让他恶心的一句话了。

 

fin.


End file.
